Emotionless
by white-emerald-kitsune-hime
Summary: Fuu and company arrive at a village only to find a troubled young girl- Fuu's sister. Her past is slowly revield, and the reason of "the sunflower samurai" is shown.
1. Default Chapter

1

It was a wonderful morning.

The sun was starting to rise, to bring a new day. A gentle wind swept over the land, causing the grass to sway slightly. Upon the ground, a girl lay. Her warm brown eyes followed the sun, as the glowing fireball inched it's way into the sky. Upon the sun completing it's daily course, the girl sat up. She pushed her brown hair away from her pale face, and sighed. Standing, she absentmindedly brushed grass away from her pink kimono. She leaned down, and easily slipped on her sandals.

She yawned, throwing her arms above her head in a stretch. She then walked away from the spot that she had been laying watching the sun, towards her home.

The gentle wind erupted, as if trying to pull the girl back to where she had been. The girl of no emotions turned her head to study the morning sky, before heading back through the field of flowers.

The wind slowed down. She paused mid-step when the wind seemingly wrapped arms around her frail figure, as if to give her a loving embrace. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back as if to lean into a warm, comforting body.

Just as sudden as the wind had done that, if stopped, leaving behind a emotionless, lonely girl to dream of a past that she had been living since that day, nine years ago.

A/N well, this is my first fanfiction, so it's not very good. I know it's confusing, but you'll understand later on


	2. Meeting again

I'M BACK! Sorry I haven't been able to update in like, ever, but I totally lost inspiration on this story! Actually, I'm only gonna talk a little bit about the Sunflower Samurai because honestly, I've only seen the first 3 dvds ; But I did my best! Thank you for reviewing! And for faving this ! Well, here I gos!

The girl sat on her bed, head resting on the window sill as she watched the people of the town do their daily things. The people of this village were starnge, always moving, always active. The emotionless watched through tired eyes as a handsome man walked by. He was tall, with long dark hair in a ponytail, and a sword strapped to his side.

The Emotionless watched his departing back, and turned to face her room, and stood, her kimono whispering on the wooden floor slightly, and she slowly headed for the "outside" world. She let her hands trail along the woddon walls as she walked. She drifted from room to room, not really seeing the gazes from the other people there. Not really caring, either.

" Emotionless?" It was her 'Father.' He wasn't truely her Father, he was the man who took her under his wing after the death of her true family, and loss of her sister.

The Emotionless turned to him, gazed at him and simply said in her whispery voice, " I saw a samurai. Could it be him? Do you think she found him?" Her calm eyes stared through his, causing him to shiver.

Her 'Father' shook his head. " No.. The Samurai is called Jin. He is traveling with two others, a pretty girl, and another Samurai called Mugen. For some reason, the girl refused to come into town though.." His voice trailed off though, because The Emotionless was no longer listening to his words.

The Emotionless calmly headed for the door of the building. Her 'Father' called out for her to come back, but she proceeded into the street, looking around for the passing Samurai. The Villagers stared at her, eyesing her sharply. They all knew her daily patterns, and this was not one of them.

Every morning, the girl would go to see the sun rise. Every afternoon, she would go to town with her 'Father' to the central part of twon to go out to lunch. Every night, she would go to the feilds yet again to watch the sun fall. This, walking around after sunfall, was unusual, and they did not trust her.

Following her instincts, she headed back to the field where she had been the other day, the place where she allowed the wind to embrace and understand her the way noone else could. She went at a noraml pace, not seeing the cautious looks that were thrown her way.

Sure enough, The Emotionless found him, and two others, camped out on the ground. It looked like they were staying the night there, but why they would want to stay out here, was beyond her.

The Emotionless walked over to them, nighttime coming, and the bugs began to chirp. Her sandaled feet stepped onto the lush green grass, bending it back as she strode onto it. She quietly approached the trio.

The next instant, the two men were standing, swords out. The handsome Samurai with glasses was studying her with interest, while the other was checking her out.

" Yo." The new one, one with wild brown hair, and blood red clothes said to her. " Who are you?"

The Emotionless answered, unafraid of the swords pointed in her direction. " I am called, by the Village, The Emotionless."

The girl, who had been hidden behind the two Samurai, pushed her way forward, and stared at The Emotionless.

The two girls stared at each other, Pain in one girls eyes, calmness in the others.

" Yumi.." Then the girl in the pink kimono, Fuu, threw herself at The Emotionless, and hugged her tight, crying. " I missed you Yumi."

" Fuu..?" The Emotionless whispered, not hugging the strange, emotional , girl back.

" Yes.." The crying older girl sobbed into the younger, shorter girls neck.

" What the..." Mugen said, looking confused.

Fuu, lifting her tear streaked face away from The Emotionless, turned to her companions and friends. " Guys, this is Yumi "Emotionless". She's my younger sister!" Their looks were priceless. Mugen's jaw dropped, and Jin looked surprised, before composing himself.

The Emotionless, Yumi, calmly looked over at her older sisters friends and the only thing she said was " They are not the Sunflower Samurai, are they Emotional?"

I'M SOOOO SORRY IF ALL OF THOSE WHO FAVED THIS STORY HATE IT NOOW! I wouldn't blame you, I suck at writing.. Originally, I had had a different plan for this story, but I forgot, so I had to rethink everything. I decided to update this for the heck of it, I'm really grateful to the reviewers and favoriters and I understand if you hate this story now, but it is no longer on Hiatus, so I WILL be updating. I'm sorry If it doesn't meet up to anyones expactations. SORRY!


End file.
